


Are we really wrong?

by Captainstark12



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Howard, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, DONT JUDGE ME!, Howards a jerk, Kinky as hell, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, No power AU by the way..., Oh...almost forgot...FLUFF, Omega Steve Rogers, Pseudo-Incest, Secret Lovers, Smut at end, Sneaky Steve and Tony, This is pure kink...so please dont get upset, Tony and Steve just want to be together, good thing there’s Tony, he’s a terrible alpha, like seriously, maybe not for everyone? But pls give it a try, preggy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: Steve was just your typical omega housewife who just got lucky getting married to the ever rich alpha Howard Stark... problem is Howard is an old goat who loves nothing more than to hate on his charming alpha son who's closer to Steve's age........................................................Tony was your average rich and brilliant alpha, only thing is he's head over heels inlove with his father's omega...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Howard Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 49
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I’m trying to think of my other stories stuff like these pop up! And my brain is like...
> 
> Must...write...before forgets...*
> 
> and so here it is another one of my beloved Stony fics...but I’m actually nervous with this one because of obvious reasons...please be gentle

Steve hummed happily as he started chopping some White onions and tomatoes to mix in with the bowl filled with beaten eggs already on the side of the kitchen counter. it was a beautiful morning with the sun shining bright and the birds chirping just outside the large glass window Steve had just opened earlier. Howard, his husband was sipping his morning coffee as he read the morning news paper. His back facing Steve as he sat on the breakfast table. Facing the wide screen in front of him as he would glance Every so often to check the news there. From an outsider’s view they seemed like an ( almost ) typical couple waiting on their son to come outside his room and greet his strict but caring father and give a kiss to his devoted step-mother, That would of been such a nice scene early in the Stark household..except... 

“Where the hell is that lazy boy of mine? It’s already eight in the morning! My weather man is already talking...he should already be here and be ready for school!” Howard huffed as he sipped his black coffee. Steve merely rolled his eyes at that as he finished slicing the tomatoes “Tony’s 32 years old Howard...he doesn’t need to go to school anymore...” he calmly reminded the 86 year old alpha who frowned at the realization. “Well! Even so! He’s in my house! He should learn more about time management! A 32 year old and still living with his father and sleeps all day is a pathetic excuse of a son!” He growled as he watched the weather man intently with his good eye. Steve gave a sigh as he started the stove “Tony isn’t lazy Howard...in fact i think he’s in another meeting at your office downstairs right now...and he hasn’t been living with you for ten years until you turned 60 and he decided to move back in to keep an eye on you before you married me..”

The blond omega only got an irritated gruff from the old man as he started pouring in the eggs into the hot pan. Steve swears the senior alpha can be such an ass to his own son. When he’s not busy sleeping or ignoring Tony, he’s either complaining about the other alpha or making silly stuff up about him, completely forgetting that his own son had graduated MIT at such a young age and earned his degrees at the age of 23 while successfully managing and inventing new tech for their company. It’s a wonder Tony had every decided to move back in with such a father who never seemed to see the good in him. Speaking of Tony, it Really was already eight..usually the younger alpha would of already been here by now getting his morning dose of caffeine. Maybe he really was in another one of their family businesses meeting.

And speak of the handsome devil “hey sorry I’m late...my coffee turned cold yet?” Tony greeted as he stepped into the kitchen wearing a lavish suit and tie on his upper half while only wearing a purple boxer on his lower half. “You don’t deserve any of my good coffee!” Howard spat as Tony strolled and leaned on his side to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Good morning to you too dad...” he said as he winked devilishly at Steve who smiled as he handed him his mug. “What are you wearing?” Steve asked with an amused grin as he went back to the stove. “I was at a meeting..with the representative of Tokyo tech...we got into a lil settlement with the new upgrades on the latest Stark Tablets and soon perhaps late in Sept we’ll be able to launch it!” The young alpha grinned as he glanced at his father who didn’t seem to listen as he was too busy watching the Weather man instead. “That sounds great Tony! We should celebrate!” Steve smiles lovingly at the Younger alpha as he came near, offering him a hug. Tony beamed at that and quickly locked his arms around the tall omega, grinning when Steve’s round tummy bumped Against his.

Steve blushed at the contact of his swollen belly press against the short alpha’s front, while finally noticing a pair of sneaky hands traveling down his waist to settle and squeeze his round ass tightly. Tony was grinning mischievously at him now as he stared with lust filled eyes at the omega. Steve could feel his cheeks heat up as he tried not to whimpered against the younger alpha’s possessive embrace, glancing worriedly at his husband who didn’t seem to know how close the two were at his back at the moment.

The scandalous act was making Steve incredibly wet at the thought of Howard turning around and finding him and Tony in such an embrace. Tony was already poking his middle finger against the wet fabric of Steve maternity pants. Soaking up the fabric more making the air around them smell of Steve’s arousal. Luckily the old alpha couldn’t really smell anymore since he had lost that sense six years ago, Making it easier for the younger alpha to continue teasing his father’s pregnant omega.

Steve bit his lip as he suppressed a moan when Tony started ravishing his neck with soft kisses as his arms continued to wrapped around the blond’s waist, fingers playing with his bum. “T-Tony...we really sho-mmm...shouldn’t...Howard’s right in front of us...” Steve whispered breathlessly as Tony started to suck on his side making the omega whimper.

“Where the devil is my egg Steven?!”

Howard growled irritably as he slowly turned around. Tony quick to unlatch himself from the trembling blond. Hands on Steve’s back for support incase the omega’s legs failed him. “My god Steve! What’s wrong with you? You look like your running a fever?” Howard frowned as he watched his omega’s flushed face. Steve scrambled for the forgotten plate of eggs on the counter before being stopped by Tony who offered to take the plate instead for him. “I swear...that pregnancy of yours is getting in the way of your domestic chores around here Steven...I didn’t even want you getting pregnant! How on earth are you going to take care of me when your so busy taking care of a child?” Howard groaned miserably as he started eating the egg Tony had placed in front of him. Tony frowned at his father as he glanced at the omega’s face filled with sadness, His dad could be such a prick even to his own omega. “Don’t you dare look at me like that boy! Don’t forget he maybe your step-mother but he is MY OMEGA! That means he serves me! And i have every right to be upset of him slacking off!” Howard snap making Tony growl in irritation, wanting nothing more than to smack his old man in the face. Hands already curling into fist as he started to taste copper.

Steve immediately ran to his side, both hands clasped around his arm “I’m so sorry Howard...i promise to do more in the house...i didn’t mean to slack off on my chores just because i’m pregnant..” Steve said nervously as he pulled Tony away from the grinning alpha.

“Good! Don’t forget the interviewers are arriving after lunch...you two better be ready by then..”

Steve merely nodded with a smile at his husband before leaning in to kiss the grumpy alpha’s head while Tony watched bitterly at the corner of the kitchen.

———————————————————

When the interviewer arrived Steve had greeted them politely as he led them to the garden where they would set up. Tony had worn a casual turquoise shirt with a baggy brown cargo short that ended at his knees, with a pair of white sneakers. Howard had worn a plain white buttoned down shirt with black slacks and leather black shoes. Steve had worn a lightly colored pink maternity dress that made him move freely as he served everyone a tray of lemonade. Howard had wanted them to look pleasing as possible for the interview, a happy and functional family. 

The interviewer a blond haired beta smiled widely as she started asking Steve how far along he already was and how Tony was handling almost being a big brother! especially after being an only child for so many years as she started straying away from the earlier topic of the families business. Tony just smiled as he answered how excited he was to finally see his baby brother in two months, rubbing his step mother’s swollen belly tenderly as he glanced at the blushing blond omega Setting next to him. Howard too busy being proud to notice anything from the two. The blond interviewer was at awe at their closeness, never expecting Tony to be such a sweet and open step-son to Steve who was actually younger than him.

“I am absolutely amazed at the relationship between you two! Especially since the first time you two were seen together you didn’t seem to like your father’s decision in marrying someone younger than you Tony!” The blond interviewer asked with wide sparkling eyes as the camera man focused on the younger Stark now. Steve smiled wearily at the memory of Tony being distant towards him back then, thinking so little of the young blond who came strolling on behind his old wealthy father. Not even giving him a glance whenever they were in the same room..Leaving him all alone in the Stark mansion with no one but a grumpy Howard to talk to. Tony had immediately noticed the blond’s sudden uneasiness and placed a hand on his, Squeezing it tight as he beamed at the interviewer

“well...the thing is...i learned to love the omega my father had married...he is truly a wonderful step-mother to me...always has been..” Tony finished with a charming smile that sent goosebumps all over Steve and the interviewer’s bodies.

———————————————————

The interview had gone splendid just as Howard hoped it would. By this time tomorrow they would be seen as the happiest family around the world. They had celebrated by going out to Howards favorite restaurant before heading back home and getting a well deserved nap. He thanked Steve who had tucked him in their bed with a brief kiss, before finally settling in as his omega left him. 

Thinking of how lucky he was to have such an attentive and beautifully young omega as Steve to take care of him. He really should tell Steve more how thankful he is to have the blond omega in his life, carrying his second child and being able to stand his god damn first. Maybe tomorrow he’d treat the omega out for some shopping, yes the omega would like that! And with a contented smile he closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. 

Unaware of the loud lewd noises coming from downstairs in the kitchen where Steve was bent down on his large stomach onto the kitchen counter as Tony thrusted into him, panting and moaning like wild animals as slick trailed down the pregnant omega’s legs. Tony grunting sloppily as he dove his dick deeper into the moaning omega. Never stopping as he continued to hit Steve’s prostate repeatedly. “T-Tony...we..ah,ah,ah..rea-oh! Yes right there...we really should st-“ Steve tried to say but was cut off as Tony captured his mouth, licking and nipping at his lips for entrance before diving down his throat making the blond tremble in delight as the alpha’s free hand, the one that wasn’t supporting his left leg up. squeezed his milked filled breast. Squirting the warm white liquid out messily over himself and the counter. Tony quickly lapping at his sticky, messy breast “what a waste...mmm” Tony moaned as he suckled on the sensitive nipple. Steve moaned as he gripped the brunette’s hair, loving how the alpha always made him feel. What they were doing was such an awful thing, it even felt filthy as Tony continued to fuck him as his alpha slept peacefully upstairs without a clue of what they were doing. The thought alone was enough to make Steve moan as he squeezed his hole tight around the alpha’s cock. Making Tony groan as they both came together with Tony’s dick swelling inside to knot the already pregnant blond. “Ah fuck Steve...” Tony cursed as he felt his seeds sport out inside the trembling blond.

The two collapsed tiredly on the marbled counter. sweat, milk and cum dripping all over them as they steadied their breaths. “God i love making love to you Steve..” Tony whispered hoarsely as he gave Steve a wet kiss on his neck. The omega merely giggled as he glanced at his worn out lover. Letting the brunette hold him tight as they both stayed that way till they felt Tony’s knot begin to shrink. Not a few seconds later Howards voice could be heard from the kitchen speaker installed on the wall, Calling Steve to get him his meds. Steve sigh as he started to get dress before glancing at Tony who was simply looking at him with loving eyes. “I have to go get your dad his meds...” steve said breathlessly as Tony nodded.

“See you in the morning then...” Tony said dryly as he tried to smile at his father’s omega. Steve smiled at him as he started walking away before suddenly going still and turning around, shyly grabbing the alpha’s hand. Making Tony clumsily lean into him with a confused look. Steve just continued to smile as he nudged their noses together before kissing the startled brunette passionately. 

“I love you alpha..” even if im not your omega Steve thought as he finished uttering the words to the brunette. Tony just blinked as he stared at the retreating omega, already heading upstairs to his father’s room. “I love you too...my omega...” he whispered back to no one.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looky here i made a second chapter...

Tony was exhausted when he arrived at the Stark mansion, he had been away for over two weeks as he had a meeting in Italy regarding their business deals with one of Their business partners. Not to mention the meetings he had to attend to here even when he was off at sea. God he needed a break. Tony tossed his suit case as he started untying his red tie while walking down the stairs to get to the nearest sofa available, smiling tiredly when he had heard a loud squeal from the hall. “Big brother Tony’s back! Yey!” the little 4 year old squealed as he ran and jumped onto the alpha’s lap. “Heyyyy Petey...how’s my lil man of the house doing?” Tony smiled as he ruffled the smaller brunette’s hair. “I caught a spider the other day! It almost bit me!” Peter said with wide eyes as he showed his index finger where he almost got bit. “Oh my gosh! We should try to be more careful, don’t wanna get bitten by spiders now do we?” Peter nodded as he hid his finger behind his back. “Where’s mommy and daddy?” Tony asked as he looked around. “Mommy and daddy had a fight again...” Peter said in a small voice as he frowned at the larger brunette making Tony frown as well. “Dad didn’t hurt mommy did he? Why were they fighting?” Tony furrowed his brows as he stared at the small omega on his lap. “Daddy got angry at me again...he said he didn’t want an omega son..”the small boy’s voice trembled at the words as he fought tears in his eyes. 

The sight alone was enough to make Tony want to march up to his father and punch him right in the face. Instead he scooped the boy up and held him into a tight embrace. “Don’t ever listen to your old man...” Tony said softly as he rubbed the tiny omega’s back soothingly. “I wish you were my dad...Big brother Tony..” Peter smiled with wet tears in his eyes. Tony just sigh as he wiped the tears off the child’s eyes. “You know i can always be both kiddo...” Tony grinned as he kissed Peters head before shifting him a bit as he got up in search of the blond omega as he carried Peter. 

Steve was busy cleaning up the mess Peter had just left inside the kitchen when Tony found him, Peter running away to play somewhere else instead as Tony walked inside. with a tired smile Steve greeted the alpha as he finished putting away the last of Peters toys. Tony eagerly coming near him, turning around behind to make sure nobody would see them before he placed a soft kiss on his lips backing away quickly as he smiled at the tall blond. “I missed you...” he said with a fond smile making the omega smile at him as well. “We missed you as well..Peter had been asking for hours when you’d arrive..” Steve chuckled before he stopped and frowned as he glanced over Tony’s shoulder. The alpha following his gaze turned around to see his father standing in the doorway. “Ah...finally back..my other son who isn’t a worthless omega...” Howard said with a bit of muse as he watched the two by the kitchen entrance. “At least Maria gave me an alpha son back then before she passed away...” Howard said bitterly before walking away not even batting an eye at the blond omega. Tony could feel his inner alpha roar as he wanted to snap at his father for saying something so horrible to Steve, as if the blond omega could help it that he had given birth to another omega..and what was it if Peter was an omega? He was a bright little bundle of joy, who for such a young age could already be seen running his own company someday. Just as he was ready to follow his old man Steve had pulled him back. Turning around Tony frowned with furrowed brows at the omega before sighing tiredly as Steve shook his head saying it wasn’t worth it. Which was probably right considering that Howard was a stubborn old goat who never listened to anyone. 

Feeling defeated Tony instead asked Steve if he and Peter would like to go out for Dinner tonight, just the three of them since Howard had gotten a private nurse since Peter was born. Due to Steve not being able to tend to his needs faster than he’d like. He had called the young child a nuisance back then whenever Steve wasn’t available for him. All the while degrading the blond for having given birth to an omega that was only good for breeding and house work like him. Tony had fought with his father numerous times at that, defending the two omega’s as best as he could as he spat at his father. 

He’d told Steve to leave the mansion with Peter many times before but Steve wouldn’t have it. Howard would have people hunt them down and press charges against Steve for kidnapping. Even though Howard didn’t want anything to do with the child he’d take any opportunity to hurt the two if ever Steve was to insult him by leaving him. And so Steve stayed, keeping a watchful eye at his son as he didn’t want Peter to get anywhere near the old alpha. Less he wanted to hear Peter be degraded at such a young age.

——————————————————-

The three had a wonderful time at the restaurant Tony had reserved for them, Peter laughed and clapped when Tony had pulled a quarter from behind his ear and squeaked in delight when Tony gave him a new robot toy that he hd invented. Steve smiled fondly at Tony as the two brunette’s bonded at the table while waiting for their food to Arrive. Peter laughing excitedly when his spaghetti and ice cream had arrived at the same time. Steve giving Tony a look while the alpha explained that you only live once...why not enjoy the small things as best as you could?. And dessert was always welcome to have sooner than later. 

The two shared fond glances at each other then as the small brunette busied himself with his ice cream. Tony wanting to hold Steve’s hand but mournfully controlled himself as Peter and a bunch of other people who knew him were around. After dinner had ended and the three had went home with Peter fast asleep in Tony’s arms, the two headed for the small omega’s room and placed him cozily in his bed. Howard already fast asleep in his bed with his nurse sleeping by his bed incase he needed anything. Steve usually slept with Peter in his room but tonight the younger alpha had coaxed him into spending the night with him at his room. Steve a bit flushed from the fine wine they had drank earlier eagerly said yes to that as they both made their way towards the spacious bed. Stumbling a bit as they both panted for air, breaking the heated kiss they shared since they had gotten inside the room. Steve ripping apart the shorter man’s clothes as he greedily sucked at his redden lips. They hadn’t been together since Tony left and the blond had been craving him all week long. Tony smirking as Steve settled to suck on his neck and collar bones, leaving a mark for everyone to see tomorrow. Nobody would care anyways since it was Tony getting the love bites and not Steve. No one would think of anything. 

Tony had been known to be a playboy who loved to have different beta’s and omega’s inside his room every now and again. Even had a few alpha’s as well before he started secretly dating Steve. 

———————————————————-

Back then though when he had first met the blond he had hated him in an instant, thinking he was just like all the no good gold diggers who wanted nothing more than to burn away their hard earned money for stupid things like shopping or spa dates with friends..keeping himself as distant as possible as he didn’t want to do anything with a stupid blond. Fortunately he was wrong, over the next few months they had lived together the young Alpha was surprised to see that steve never left the mansion unless it was for going to the stores to buy groceries. he never saw the bills increased as well as there were no telephone calls to friends, gossiping about their luxurious life styles. No...nothing at all. In fact the only thing Steve ever brought were art supplies as he liked to paint in his spare time. The young blond was caring and patient, even just merely rolling an eye at Howard when the Alpha started his annoying tantrums again. there really wasn’t anything bad at all at the omega and Tony had felt like such a big ass. Judging him right away when he didn’t even know him yet. After a while the brunette had realized something very surprising..he had fallen in love with the young omega. With his father’s wife..with his step mom..cursing himself he did everything he could do further avoid the blond. Going as far as turning another direction when he’d see Steve walking towards him. The worst part was seeing the blond’s expression as he’d avoid him. he was horrible he knew..Steve must of felt even more pathetic of what Tony was doing but he couldn’t help it..every time he saw Steve all he wanted to do was claim him, knot him up real good until he couldn’t stand and didn’t want another’s knot inside of him..eventually Tony had developed a habit of shagging different blond’s every night. Weather they we’re betas or alpha’s Tony didn’t care as long as they resembled his fathers omega. But nothing surprised him more when he had seen the paintings and sketches the blond had hidden away in their spare room. Thinking no one would want to go inside there. No one did except for Tony when he had felt particularly horny at seeing a misplaced picture of the blond at the beach, wearing nothing more than a sexy thong as he lay on the sand. overwhelmed at the imagery of his step mother the alpha immediately went into the nearest room available to do some business when he realized a newly bought white chest in the middle of the spacious room, curious he decided to take a look and see what was inside, to his utter surprise the box had contained paintings and drawings of no other than him. 

Steve had been drawing him, sketching him when the blond thought he wasn’t looking. A flutter in his heart made the brunette smile a bit at the hopes that Steve felt the same way as he did. and just as he felt his heart sore he heard a startled gasp from behind him. Turning around he saw the blond with wide blue eyes filled with horror at seeing him there with the open box holding a drawing of him. “T-Tony...” Steve stuttered as he watched the alpha put the papers down and turned his whole body towards him. “Steve...” Tony said in a gentle tone, panic filled the omega’s eyes as he tried to think of an excuse. Hands trembling at his sides as he was ready to run any moment as Tony drew nearer. “Tony i..those are...i...i did-“ but before he could further explain Tony had captured his lips, shutting him as the alpha slowly wrapped his arms around him. Steve within a few seconds leaning into the kiss, moaning as Tony dove his tongue inside his mouth. The two battled for dominance until Tony triumph and pressed Steve against the now closed door. The blond moaning and panting as Tony started undressing him, kissing and licking him till he felt dizzy. Gasping when Tony had unbuckled their belts and freed their erections, quickly pressing them against each other as he played with the blond’s nipples. “Oh...Tony..” Steve moaned as the alpha began to squeeze their erections together. Pumping them as he sucked and licked at the omega’s erect nipples. “Fuck you taste so good..” Tony murmured as he continued to lap his tongue at the pink nipples. “You don’t know how fucking long I’ve wanted to do this...” Tony continued as his other hand started to travel down the omega’s already wet hole. Poking his finger teasingly making a bit of wet noise as he did. Steve moaned while bucking his hips, wanting nothing more than to feel more of the wonderful sensations the alpha was giving him. “Tony please...” Steve breathed as Tony continued to make him crazy. “What is it baby?...what do you want me to do to you?” Tony asked as he stared lustfully at the panting blond, tongue still playing at the nipples tips while never leaving his eyes away from the flushed out omega’s face. “I...ah..w-want you to knot me..” Steve gasped as Tony right away thrusted his finger inside of him. Fucking him intently as he moaned shamelessly. “Tony...fuck...” Steve cursed as Tony penetrated him mercilessly with his finger. Inserting another one and scissoring him right before fucking him a few more times . Making him squirt his cum all over the alpha’s thighs. Tony staring lustfully at his erotic step mother, all dirty and sticky, panting like a dog in heat. Before he knew it he was spreading the blond’s thic cheeks apart and pressing his rock hard erection in. Groaning as he felt Steve’s warm hole envelop him, fuck he was tight! Looks like Howard hadn’t done enough to actually ruin the omega’s perfect hole. Oh but he would, he’d ruin Steve’s ass for any other alpha, even his own father. 

The two stumbled onto the floor as Tony started fucking the moaning omega erratically, thrusting in deep before pulling out and thrusting in deeper again. Slapping wet noises echoed through out the room as Tony held both of Steve’s legs further apart as he continued to make him moan and scream. The two not caring anymore if Howard would hear, too preoccupied with their shared lust. And before long Tony could feel his release near as his base began to expand inside the quivering blond. Without thinking straight he thrusted in deeper as he opened his mouth to ask the blond. 

“you want me to knot you up real good omega?...want me to fill you up with my seeds till you spill and get pregnant?”

Tony asked hoarsely as fucked Steve faster, the poor omega only nodding his head with a moaned ‘yes’ as he bucked his hips up more for the alpha, smirking Tony screwed him harsher.

“Fuck your so good...gonna fill you up with lots of cum, fill you with my pups...you want that? You want your husbands son’s pups inside you instead of his? Want my pups to grow inside you instead of your alpha’s?”

And with those shameful words Steve came spluttering his cum all over them as he screamed the alpha’s name. Tony cumming after as Steve’s hole squeezed around him, milking him till his dick started to knot inside the omega. Making them both groan in satisfaction as they lay in the floor naked and dirty, panting as they Tony continued to knot his father’s omega.

———————————————————

Steve came with a sloppy moan as Tony continued to devour him while he knotted deep into him, not caring if he’d get the omega pregnant again, yes he knew Peter was his the very moment Steve had announced that he was with pup. The scent coming off the omega was his and no one could deny that. Not to mention Howard had low sperm count since he was 60, it would be a miracle if he’d actually knocked up the blond omega. Thankfully the old alpha didn’t suspect a thing as Steve never left home and was almost always by his side. The doctor had said that perhaps Steve was a catcher and perhaps very fertile when they had mated during his heat. The doctor had been paid by Tony of course since Steve was indeed fertile but not that fertile to actually get pregnant by Howard. 

and so the two continued to make love whenever they possibly could. Tony sometimes jerking Steve off even when Howard was Sitting right next to them fast asleep in the sofa. or Steve sucking Tony under his work disk inside his office, sucking Tony harder when Howard would come barging in irritably trying to find him. Unaware of his son’s flushed out face and heavy breathing as he’d walk around and mumble about where his omega was. Unknowing of how Steve was drinking all of Tony’s cum up that very moment. It was their little secret that no one knew about. And they both didn’t care as long as they both had each other. 

Steve lay panting as Tony cradled him against his chest, his knot finally deflating as they both laid together peacefully blissed. A few moments later Steve stood up to the voice of Peter whimpering from the monitor Tony had in his room. “I have to go...your son’s probably had a bad dream...” Steve said as he kissed Tony’s cheeks. I’ll see you in the morning Tony..” Steve waved as he shut the door behind him. Tony staring silently at the door before glancing at his son on the monitor, seeing the small brunette kick and fuss inside his bed before his bedroom door opening to reveal a smiling Steve walking quickly to their little omega’s side as he sang him a song while curling up beside him. A smile spread on Tony’s face as he watched his two omega’s cuddle together inside the little screen of the monitor. 

With a contented sigh he laid down in bed as he continued to watch his little family before closing his eyes and letting sleep and exhaustion finally take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the reviews of my first chapter asking for a sequel and so this is it..the second chapter of this lil fic...

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?? How did this story make you feel? Was it upsetting what Tony and Steve were doing?
> 
> I’m not entirely satisfied with his fic..i feel like I could of done more But due to my limited time this is all i could do for now...i might upload a second chapter for this but i dunno...i know there are a lot of unsaid stuff here...please let me know how u feel and...
> 
> Please dont hurt me!!! Im but a muffin who doesn’t know what she’s writing or how she could even write with none existent hands


End file.
